


Mutual Satisfaction Can Be Suffocating

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, But Thor is a little rough, Character Background, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, He wants that D, Loki gets off on it, Loki is seventeen, M/M, NO NON CON, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexually frustrated Loki, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby Loki, Yes heed the warnings, don't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar baby Loki gives in to temptation and contacts Thor, wanting nothing more than to be beneath him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Satisfaction Can Be Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment to sugar baby Loki and sugar daddy Thor.
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**Mutual Satisfaction Can Be Suffocating**

 

It had been three days since the encounter in the restaurant’s bathroom with Thor, and Loki was fighting to bloody well _keep away_. But three days was a long time for him, especially as his mind generously replayed every second of the short-lived bliss over and over and fucking _over_ …

A normal person would be upset, wouldn’t they? He shouldn’t even be thinking about Thor, the bastard ruined his night with Happy. All he could think about when lying back was those huge thick hands, that prickly beard and the hypnotizing scent of his cologne. Happy smelt like soap, car oil and pasta. Not bad but it just felt extremely inadequate with the olfactory memory of Thor. Not to mention looks, Loki didn’t dare open his eyes as Happy moved above him, electing to keep _all_ faces from his mind and just enjoy the good fucking given to him. It wasn’t like Happy was inadequate in that department, Loki couldn’t complain.

…He just knew it would pale in comparison to a fuck with that Thor bastard. He just had to have it. 

In the end, after biting down his nails and eating all of Skye’s crackers, Loki pulled out Thor’s business card and his cell phone, and sent a text. He dumped himself on the bed in Skye’s spare room, the moon bright and refreshing as it poured down on him from the window.

_Is this Thor Odinson?_

And there, the final nail in his coffin. He really didn’t need many nails to be _nailed_. If he was lucky, the pervert had forgotten all about him. It would be best to avoid temptation after all, he was supposed to be trying to be a good boy for Happy. Happy was a good guy, and far better than most of the other bastards looking for some arse. 

The second his phone buzzed Loki read the reply.

_Finally decided to say hi?_

Loki snorted, but quickly typed back. 

_Do you even know who this is_

This time the wait was mere seconds.

_Baby I can smell your scent right off the texts._

Loki flushed hot. There went any chance of turning back. 

_So it’s safe to say you’ve been thinking about me? Otherwise this would be awkward…_

Instead of texting back, Thor called. Loki stared at the ringing phone for a moment, wondering if Thor’s voice would sound any deeper over the phone, then answered, knocking his knees together excitedly.

“Hi.”

_“For a while there I thought I scared you off.”_

Oh God, he sounded even better. Three days was definitely taking its toll on him, this was going to end so badly, he could just taste it…

“I am not easily scared.”

Thor chuckled, probably on purpose, making him shudder. _“Is that a challenge?”_

“I just don’t scare.” Loki breathed, placing a hand over his crotch. He had on one of Skye’s hot pants, just because he knew how much it annoyed her, and because well…he had been increasingly horny and wearing them made him feel sexy (which ironically worsened the situation). She wasn’t going to want them back after he and his cock was done with them anyway. He lost the actual two pairs he had, and he was almost certain Happy was behind it.

 _“Is that right?”_ Thor murmured. There was amusement in his voice, and Loki wondered what he was doing. Where was he? Overseas? In town? Two cities over? Loki hoped he was naked in bed dripping in oil and fisting himself.

“You’re free to try, but I think it will be hard to top cornering me in that stall.”

Thor hummed, sending a deep vibration straight through the speaker. God, Loki wanted that directed on his hole. _“Liked that, did you?”_

Nodding and palming at himself, Loki licked his lips. “Do you do that to all the pretty young boys you meet?”

_“And girls but…much harder to get away with it in a women’s restroom. They’re constantly in and out.”_

Loki laughed. He could almost hear the smile on Thor’s face; maybe he had some personality as well rather than just a handsome face. “Oh, you poor thing. Couldn’t get pussy so you had to settle for some second-hand arse?”

Thor snorted. _“You’re a little on the fresh side to be second-hand aren’t you, baby? A couple cocks aren’t going to wear out a sweet little arse like yours.”_

The way he said _baby_ and _cocks_ made Loki grunt out loud, slipping a hand beneath the stretchy hem, sliding down his smooth flesh until it curled around his cock. He wondered how long it would take Thor to realize he was practically masturbating. “A _couple_? Wow, my disguise is working.” He said playfully, sucking in a silent breath as he stroked.

_“Oh? Well then, what do I have to do to see you without this disguise?”_

“I thought maybe you’d have forgotten me…”

_“Forgotten you? No baby. Not a cute face like that.”_

“Is that all I am to you? A cute face and arse?”

_“If I promise to kiss one and lick the other would you care what the answer was?”_

“…Fuck no.” 

The phone vibrated again thanks to Thor’s deep laughter. Loki closed his eyes and remembered the way Thor leaned over him, fisting his cock as he fingered him with his long penetrating fingers. _Fuck_ , Loki wanted to feel them again.

_“So, will I get to see you again?”_

Loki laughed hysterically. “You almost read my mind.”

 _“Good to know we’re on the same page.”_ Thor said, a smirk behind his words.

“Are you rubbing your cock?” The question just slipped out, but Loki wasn’t about to take it back. He moaned softly at the thought, stroking faster now that he was leaking down his fingers.

Thor was quiet for a moment, and Loki made sure he could hear it all. The rustle of the bedding, the short breaths from his mouth and just a hint of the sound between his legs.

_“You playing with yourself, baby?”_

Loki whined, nodding. “Yes, Daddy.”

_“You missing me? My fingers weren’t enough?”_

Loki shook his head dutifully, just managing to get out a verbal answer as his hand moved faster, toes curling. “N-no, no Daddy.”

Thor hummed. _“How are we going to rectify this little problem?”_

“Come fuck me?” Loki begged, somewhat for the role-play, and somewhat seriously. He wanted Thor bending him over the couch and fucking the life out of him, but he didn’t think a man as well presented as _Mr. Odinson_ would gallivant in this part of town. Maybe it was best, Thor might be put off if he found out Loki was practically living with a prostitute in a beat up building because his own house was too haunted by two living people to go back to.

A chuckle came from the other side. _“It’s a little late for me to be chasing down some tail.”_

“You didn’t look _that_ old.” Loki snorted, feeling slightly miffed. He wasn’t just _some tail._

_“Who knows, I could be immortal. Wearing my own disguise.”_

“So you are a vampire.”

Thor laughed, and Loki was beginning to feel sexually frustrated. _“Would you like that?”_

“I’d like it if you fucked me,”

_“You’re demanding without something in your mouth, aren’t you?”_

Loki whined, pathetically. “Please, Daddy.”

 _“Alright, alright,”_ Thor murmured, voice low and deep. Loki was half tempted to see if he could see the phone as a damn vibrator. _“Are you naked?”_

“No. Hot shorts.” Loki panted, speeding up his movements. “Want to see?”

_“Might as well, you’ve made me hard.”_

Near squealing at the thought—making Thor laugh again on the other end—Loki dropped the phone to arrange himself. He lowered the hem of the shorts and let his cock lay up against his stomach, placing the hem down so a couple inches of his cock was on display, disappearing off into a neatly shaven patch of hair.

With his feet flat, knees up and thighs placed just right apart, Loki leaned back and picked up his phone. He squinted at the screen, pulling it as far back as possible. The flash went and the picture came into existence, complete with a last minute ooze of precum at the tip of his cock. He moaned and fisted himself again immediately, sending it off to Thor.

_“Having fun, baby?”_

Loki jumped, bring the phone back up. “It’s sent. I wish you were here.”

 _“After the service I gave you? I bet you do.”_ Thor paused, and Loki heard his phone give a small _ping_. Thor said nothing as he opened the message, everything silent for a few seconds.

_“You’re fucking sexy, you know that?”_

Loki laughed, breathlessly. “Yes, yes I do.”

_“So wet, baby. Taste yourself for me.”_

The pearly bead had already been spread all around, so Loki squeezed out a small drop more, swiping it up and sticking it straight in his mouth, rubbing it into his tongue. He moaned for Thor to hear, making wet sucking sounds around the digit. Over the connection he heard Thor moan, and finally the faint sounds of him jacking off.

“I want your cock.” Loki whimpered, squeezing his knees together as he went back to jerking himself.

 _“Things didn’t work out with your date?”_ Thor asked around a groan, breathing heavy and suggestive.

The words served only to remind Loki that he would soon become uncharacteristically sexually frustrated if Thor didn’t actually fuck him soon. He grunted, annoyed and tried to remember Thor towering over him in the stall.

“I want you.” Loki said, swallowing, “Let’s meet up?”

_“You in town on Friday?”_

Loki whined, now beyond frustrated. “I can’t wait that long!”

Thor laughed, _“You’re going to have to. Now do you want to cum or not?”_

Pacified, Loki moaned in response, moving his hand in time to what he thought matched Thor’s. 

_“Don’t be angry, baby,”_ Thor soothed, sounding amused. _“Friday night we’ll go for dinner, then I’ll bring you home and eat you out before I fuck you, okay?”_

Panting harshly, Loki could already see it.

 _“Will you like that? Bet you’ll taste like heaven.”_ Oh yes, Thor was stroking, nice and fast. Just the sound of his telephonic pleasure made Loki shudder. _“But this time you’re going to suck my cock, aren’t you?”_

“Yes. Yes Daddy, yes.” 

_“Can’t wait to watch you choke on Daddy’s dick,”_ Thor grunted, _“Put that little mouth to good use. You know how to suck cock?”_

“Ah huh,” Loki grunted, caring little on debating his answer. Some men liked them innocent, some liked them filthy. Usually Loki scoped a man out before choosing which side to play, but it was highly unlikely Thor was expecting him to be a little saint.

 _“Good, otherwise_ someone _won’t be able to swallow. But maybe you’re good enough even with a sore throat.”_

Loki’s mouth watered at the image of lying on a bed, or a couch, with his head hung back so he could deepthroat Thor’s cock. He’d always wanted to do that, Thor would be a perfect first time. It was probably huge, thick and long, with a nice thatch of blond hair to bury his nose in. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to even do it, it’d be so—

There was a beeping from Thor’s side and he cursed.

_“Sorry, gotta take this.”_

Before Loki could even complain he was put on hold. 

“Fuuuuck,” he whined. As glorious as it was to have phone sex with Thor, it was still somehow incredibly frustrating. Or maybe it was just him, something akin to PMS and whatnot

The wait was almost three minutes long. Loki came close to climaxing a few times, pacing it down then reaching the end again. He wanted to cum _with_ Thor.

Then Thor came back.

_“Baby, I gotta go.”_

Loki ripped the battery out.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Friday didn’t come soon enough, as far as Loki was concerned. He blew off usual Friday nights with Happy in favour of his dinner and afterwards fuck with Thor. He promised Happy they could do something on Saturday if he wanted, which turned out to be a yes, consisting of Downton Abbey and most likely a bunch of grabby hands. Loki didn’t mind either, but he had a feeling he’d be a little _completely_ fucked out by Thor, enough so to be noticeable. He didn’t _want_ to offend Happy away, but there was no fucking way he was passing a hunk like Thor over, even if all he was getting in return was dinner and mind-blowing orgasms. He could work on a tip if they got together again...

As promised, Thor took him to a fancy place. Not the same restaurant as last time, that would just be awkward. Loki took a cab and met him there, he didn’t _want_ Thor to know how or where he lived. Men where fussy (or rather, sugar daddies, and he supposed they had a right to be) about who they spent money on. Just like some didn’t want an oblivious slut some were put off the by the idea of humouring a scrounging sugar baby. He didn’t want Thor to be put off thinking he was some two dime street rat. He had class, just not the money to show it.

The cab bit off a good chunk of his cash but he didn’t bat an eye; he wanted this.

And as it seemed, so did Thor. _Badly_.

Dinner was horrible in the sense that Loki could just tell that Thor would have grabbed him by the neck and bent him over the table if he could have, right in front of everyone. And Loki would’ve complied willingly. Their evening was filled with petty vague talk, neither saying much even though they spoke. They didn’t know each other, they didn’t _trust_ each other, they were just leading up to a mutual arrangement. Loki picked at his plate, hungry for something else.

If Loki could’ve had his way he would’ve said fuck dinner and demanded they leave to get it on with, but Thor held his patience so well that doing so felt like a very low thing to do, and Loki rarely felt such things as _loose_ or _cheap_. So they played coy, fists clenched, legs shifting, teeth grinding, until finally they were done and Thor was driving them back to his place in a very sleek car. Loki’s heart was in his throat on the way, his mind racing over all the things he would finally do, and all he could remember Thor saying from their very stiff dinner was that he was a businessman in a few sectors. 

Thor had a house, Loki wasn’t sure why it was surprising (maybe he suspected Thor moved around a lot and stayed in hotel rooms), situated in a very uptown gated community. Just looking at the lawns made Loki burn with jealousy. Flowers, hedges, gates—gates with fancy decorations! The houses were worse, each fashioned individually like a bunch of architects came through on a million dollar competition.

He was made for _this_ life, to suntan next to his own pool, drinking martinis and accompanying a rich old man to work functions. Not living in a beat up apartment with a friend because he was too scared to face another round of being cornered by his father in a place where all of the neighbours were complete dicks, just _waiting_ for him to show up at their doors so they could be cruel.

No, he was made for this. Plush leather seats, glass doors, electrical alarms and green grass.

Before he could stop himself he was looking at Thor’s hands, and with a heavy sense of sadness saw the golden ring on Thor’s finger.

“You’re married.” He said, gritting his teeth when he realised how offended it sounded. He hadn’t noticed it the last time.

Thor looked at his hand in surprise, as if he had forgotten it was there. He flexed it, dropping it a moment later with a sigh and a closed off look. “Yeah.”

Loki kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t his place, he was just here for sex. 

The silence became slightly awkward after that for which Loki cursed himself. He followed Thor from the garage and into the house as casually as he could, hoping he hadn’t over stepped a boundary. But it was hard to get the topic off his mind when they passed through the hallways lined with frames filled with pictures of Thor and a very beautiful woman. They looked happy, but so did Loki whenever he took silly selfies. Looks could be deceiving.

Up one staircase and two doors down was Thor’s bedroom. Or rather, he and the Mrs, Loki supposed. Loki wondered where she was, and if he was going to end up being caught and beaten with a frying pan. Or a cactus, some women liked to make an extra point.

“Do you still want to do this?” Thor asked suddenly, before letting him into the room.

Loki blinked. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Stupid question, so he tried again. “I mean as long as you do. I’m just here to be useful.” He added a flutter of his lashes and a smirk of the lips at the end, feeling more comfortable with a mask.

Thor smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Loki groaned inwardly, he’d ruined it—

“Then let’s put that pretty mouth to good use.”

From there any awkwardness dissolved. Loki threw himself into the room and onto Thor, thrilled at the failure to knock over the hulk of a man and went straight in for a kiss. Thor didn’t deny him, grabbing him by the neck and arse, lifting him right off the ground. It was hurried and messy, but perfect after the excruciating wait. Thor tasted faintly like wine, smelling of the same cologne as last time. Loki was beside himself with longing, and ground himself forward until he felt Thor’s hardness press back against him.

“On your knees, on your knees, baby.” Thor grunted, dropping Loki and pushing him down. Loki obediently slid to the floor, his jeans and the carpet providing a good foundation for his knees. Thor opened his trousers on his own, engaging Loki in heated eye contact as he did so. Loki swallowed, face flushing hot as he let Thor gaze into his eyes, watching in his peripheral vision the movements, and finally, the appearance of a juicy looking cock.

It was just as good as Loki had dreamed, complete with an angry red tip and a thick vein on the underside. His body went lax for a moment, a mewl escaping him, before he was back up and taking care of his task. Two hands around the base Loki wrapped his mouth around it, in no time to play. Thor shared the sentiment, raking his fingers in his hair and guiding his head up and down as if he already owned it.

“That’s it, fuck yeah…” Thor rolled his head back, feet apart and hips rolling forward at a mild pace. His hand was faster though, encouraging Loki at twice the speed.

It was definitely a job, Loki was certain his jaw would ache if this went on for too long. Eager and excited, he failed spectacularly at keep Thor’s suit clean. He was drooling all over his cock and his hands. It made for a delicious slide but it was another thing men tended to be fussy about. Loki pondered it for a moment, but Thor wasn’t looking at him, or rating him or judging him, so he kept doing what he was doing, earning the gratifying sound of Thor’s deep grunts.

As cocks went, Loki confidently placed Thor’s at the top; he could worship it for days. It had to be thicker than his wrist, a pleasant warm weight on his tongue as he lathed it in a good tongue bath, spreading around his precum for a good slippery pull. The sounds he was making around his throbbing flesh were just sinful, and Thor seemed to realise at the same time.

“Fuck baby, you weren’t joking.” Thor looked down at him, his blue eyes on Loki’s mouth. He must’ve liked what he saw because he started thrusting a little harder, mouth parted in a low moan. It all went straight to Loki’s cock, and he doubled his efforts to give Thor the best blowjob of his life. Somehow it felt important, even if he went home and Thor decided he was done with him.

Loki pulled off with a wet pop, lips covered in spit and pre-seminal fluid. He jerked Thor lovingly for a moment in apology, resisting the tug on his hair and kissed the swollen red crown sloppily.

“Let me lay down, you can deep throat me that way.”

To Loki’s surprise, _Thor_ looked surprised. But only for a moment, before he was grinning, hauling Loki up with little effort and depositing him onto the massive bed. The silk sheets weren’t going to make it, but Thor had to know it.

Loki shrugged off his jacket as quickly as he could before lying down, panting in his excitement. Thor caught the drift and stood over him, waiting until Loki was comfortable, sure his neck wasn’t going to snap. The height was eerily perfect, neither of them would have to strain.

“You sure about this, baby?” Thor asked, rubbing the tip over Loki’s lips. He smeared the fluid collected there, humming when Loki’s tongue peeked out to catch it, wetting his lips again in the process.

“I can take it.” Loki promised, lifting his hands to Thor’s thighs so they wouldn’t be idle. For a moment Loki was lost to the feeling of hard muscle beneath the fabric, and belatedly realised he might _not_ be able to take it if Thor exerted all his power.

But it was too late and Thor pressed his cock in, leaning over on his hands. Loki closed his eyes and took to breathing through his nose, as little as possible as Thor’s cock filled his mouth, in and out slowly before entering his throat. 

It wasn’t his first time deep-throating, but it was the first time he had warning and a proper position. Still, it took all his self control not to gag as Thor buried himself balls deep, a strange heavy weight down his throat. He couldn’t breathe now, eyes clenched tight as slowly his throat seized up, betraying him.

Thor slid out abruptly, and Loki choked despite all efforts. His eyes were watering in effort, spittle flying as he curled to the side so not to get up all the way. He felt Thor’s hand on his shoulder, a warm touch that made him embarrassed. Loki rolled back, clearing his throat one last time as he took Thor’s cock in hand and slipped it between his lips.

“Take your time,” Thor grunted, resuming his place over Loki, staring at his belly as his top rode up.

Loki took the suggestion and simply sucked gently for a while, massaging what he couldn’t fit and spreading a good sheen of spit over the pulsing organ. When he was ready he took Thor in securely and relaxed his head back, gripping on Thor’s thighs once more. He patted him, prompting, and focused more on controlling his throat than giving pleasure. 

The pleasure would follow anyway, as Thor followed to demonstrate by giving a low glide in and out, moaning almost instantly. 

Loki tightened his grip on Thor’s legs, fingers wrapped in the fabric. Thor’s pleasure gave him pleasure, not that he was lacking. His own cock was straining against his pants which had become far too tight. But he ignored it, paying attention to Thor’s slow building thrusts so not to choke himself and die. That would have to be the most humiliating (albeit sexy) way to go.

Quickly Thor had up a rhythm, hands clenched in the bedding on either side of Loki as the thrust, neck craned as he watched his cock disappear between Loki’s red lips. Loki couldn’t see his expression, but he could paint it by the tone of his voice, the little gasps of breath, and the occasional stutter of his hips. 

“Fuck baby,” Thor hissed, full on thrusting now, a wet sound escaping their point of contact. “You feel like wet silk, _fuck_.”

In a quick action Thor leaned his weight to one hand and lightly pressed his fingers against Loki’s throat. It took only a second for Loki to realise he could feel and most likely see the bulge of his cock. Loki could guess so because he could feel his fingers pressing, his skin feeling a mere millimetre thick and made entirely of nerve endings.

Loki had never had the pleasure of having his own cock sucked so he could only imagine what it felt like. He did however, realise he wouldn’t be saying a thing tomorrow, or Sunday. Skye was going to laugh her arse off, and call up Darcy so she could come over and laugh with her. Thor was thick and stiff, the pressure never quite becoming easier as he slapped in and out, squeezing past his throat muscles and pressing down his clenching throat. It hurt, it was an alien pressure that sent tears to his eyes, but having Thor debase him like this made him all the harder, experimentally tightening his throat himself just to clasp down and make Thor groan, and choke himself.

Thor slid out the first few times, murmuring advise and other suggestions, but once he got the idea he thrust gently through Loki’s attempts, speeding up when Loki caught a grip on himself, and his gasping breath. He was surprised he wasn’t bringing his handful of food up, and made sure to try harder so to avoid that messy situation.

At one point Thor wrapped a thick hand around Loki’s throat and squeezed it himself. They could both feel it as though magnified as Thor bucked as minutely as he could, absolutely no space left in Loki’s throat. He could feel the throbbing of Thor’s stiff flesh all around the walls of his bruised throat, so deep inside him in a way he’d never really felt before. He could only guess what it felt like for Thor, who pulled out part way to allow him a breath, then drove back in for the finish line.

As wet and glorious the glide was, it was too deep and Loki couldn’t stop the gagging. Spit and copious amounts of precum was dribbling out and sliding down his face seeing as his throat was clogged. Each time he choked Thor would thrust softer, but groaned all the louder as his cock was encased in the wet suction of Loki’s throat.

Loki wasn’t sure when but at some point Thor put his hand on Loki’s chest, holding him hold firmly as he fucked his face, lessening the pain he caused to himself by letting his throat get the better of him. The hand on his throat was forever firm as if jerking himself from the outside, loosening up every six seconds or so when he allowed Loki a breath, then slid right back in to enjoy his wet hole.

“Alright baby, almost done. Can I cum down your throat? Fill you up, baby?”

Loki’s eyes rolled back and he attempted some last minute administrations, using his tongue and lips, squeezing confidently at Thor’s thighs. He pressed his knees together desperately, cock stiff and painful in his own pants, so he worked Thor’s as if doing so would relieve his own.

When Thor came, grunting like a beast in a fine suit, he buried Loki’s face in his balls and shot straight down his throat. The only thing Loki could feel on his tongue was the pulsing of his cock. He couldn’t help the small shriek that spilled out around Thor’s cock, swallowing in base instinct. He choked as Thor rear out, coughing up a small bit of cum that he swallowed right back down. Thor’s cock was a mess of white cum and spit, slapping Loki’s cheeks as it popped out from between his lips. Mindlessly Loki opened his mouth for a gasp but aimed greedily for the tip, eyes closed and face burning, covered in fluid. Thor had no qualms and guided his cock back in, hissing as Loki sucked it gently, cleaning it off until it was slick with spit, and his breathing had returned to normal.

Slowly Thor pulled back. He hooked his hand beneath Loki’s head and eased him up, frighteningly affectionate as he helped Loki flop onto his side, and murmured for him to wipe his face. He gestured to the bedding, and Loki didn’t bother to argue or play coy as he dried his face, giving up against the stickiness that might stay. To the side Thor undressed himself before joining him, pulling him up to lay against the pillows. 

Loki watched with small eyes, swallowing continuously like one did when scratching an injury, wondering but knowing it won’t be anymore healed in five minutes. His throat felt like it had been stretched open and then expanded some more, and this was only the beginning. There was no way he was seeing Happy tomorrow, he’d have to text an excuse. 

“Alright there?” Thor asked. Loki jumped, slightly startled from his trance.

“Mmh,” Loki hummed, wincing as even that caused an immediate tickle. He coughed reluctantly, but nodded through it. “I’m good. That was good.”

“ _You’re_ good. I could play with you all day…” Thor murmured, leaning over and nuzzling Loki’s neck. He cupped a hand over Loki’s straining bulge. “Take it out baby, let Daddy finish you off.”

Licking his lips and swallowing Loki hurriedly pulled out his cock, arching when Thor wrapped his burning palm around it. Thor released him just once to spit on his hand before taking him again and lavishing him in thorough slick strokes from root to tip. Loki hissed out an intelligible hiss of _yessss_ , turning on his side by Thor’s direction so he could be spooned. It felt almost like their first meeting in that stall only they were lying down. Loki canted his hips in rhythm with Thor’s hand, thrusting forward so to fuck Thor’s fist, then grind his arse back into Thor’s body as Thor’s fingers did something magical to the swollen wet tip of his prick.

“That’s right, sweetheart, make those pretty noises for me. Use my hand. You’re so fucking sexy…” Thor whispered, gnawing on Loki’s neck with abandon, lifting his other hand to curl in Loki’s hair and arch his neck, exposing it. His hand steadily moved faster, too fast for Loki’s hips to keep up with especially once Thor rolled near on top of him, restricting his movements entirely. 

Loki panted wetly, body flushed hot as his climax coiled in his belly, neck throbbing as Thor chose a particular spot to torment. Everything felt multiplied with the tenderness of his well-fucked throat, and Loki screamed when he climaxed, body arching and heels digging back into Thor’s legs. Thor growled, increasing his weight over Loki but stroked his cock straight through his orgasm, catching a couple spurts and spreading the mess over Loki’s length, slipping his fingers down in a rough caress to his balls making sure he would be matted and sticky all over.

The high wore down slowly, but Loki was limp the second he stopped coming. Thor seemed to have much more energy even after his own orgasm, but then he wasn’t the one who had just had an entire work out. He didn’t seem to mind Loki drifting off either, caressing his clothed body with even smooth strokes, kneading his flesh like a gigantic cat.

Loki was asleep before he knew it.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear rimming was on the agenda, but both of them had their own stuff in mind. So Loki has something to look forward to. And also in next instalment Thor and Loki will have the talk to decide if Thor wants a full time sugar baby.
> 
> Feel free to throw suggestions for smut, I'll see if I can use it!


End file.
